marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Xavier (Earth-10005)
| HistoryText = As a child, Charles met a shape-shifting girl named Raven, who had broken into his family's mansion and was scrounging for food. Overjoyed to meet someone else "different" like him, he invites her to live with his family. A natural genius, Charles completed high school at sixteen. He attended Oxford University (accompanied by Raven, now his foster sister), earning Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology. After completing his thesis on genetic mutation, he was approached by Agent Moira MacTaggert of the CIA for his help to stop a mutant named Sebastian Shaw, who was working with the Soviet Union. MacTaggert introduces him and Raven to the CIA, where they prove to her chief that mutants exist and Shaw is a threat. The chief refuses to employ the help of the mutants, but the "Man in Black" offers to sponsor them. Charles accompanies MacTaggert, MiB and a US Coast Guard assault team to arrest Shaw on his yacht. During the attack, his telepathy is blocked by Emma Frost. They also encounter Erik Lehnsherr, who was launching his own failed solo attack on Shaw. When Shaw retreats to his submarine to escape, Xavier prevents Lensherr from killing himself in an attempt to stop it and brings him to the CIA's secret "Division X" CIA facility. They meet young scientist Hank McCoy, a prehensile-footed mutant with enhanced intelligence, whom Xavier inadvertently outs as a mutant. He then uses a mutant-locating device designed by McCoy called "Cerebro" to find and recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. Refusing CIA help, he and Lensherr travel over the world, discovering various mutants: exotic dancer Angel Salvadore; taxi driver Armando Muñoz; Army prisoner Alexander Summers; and aquarium-patron Sean Cassidy. They also attempt to approach Canadian mercenary James Howlett, but he immediately rebuffs them. Lensherr and Xavier leave with the CIA to find and capture Shaw, who is supposed to be meeting with a Soviet general. Frost meets with a Soviet general in his place, and Xavier and Lensherr capture her; discovering Shaw's true plan: he intends to use World War III to create a nuclear holocaust, which he believes mutants will thrive in, and eventually rise above the humans. Meanwhile, Shaw and the other Hellfire Club mutants attack Division X, killing everyone but the young mutants and offering them the chance to join him. Angel accepts, and when Armando tries to rescue her, Shaw kills him. With the facility destroyed, Xavier takes the mutants to train at his family mansion. McCoy devises protective uniforms and a stealth jet. Xavier uses his telepathy to help Lensherr reach new heights of his magnetic ability. President John F. Kennedy institutes a blockade to stop a Soviet freighter from moving nuclear missiles to Cuba. Shaw accompanies the Soviet fleet to ensure the missiles arrive.wearing a custom helmet to block Xavier's telepathy, has Azazel hijack a Soviet ship and push it past the blockade line. Xavier uses his telepathy to have a Soviet warship destroy the freighter, averting war. After Cassidy locates Shaw, Lensherr pulls Shaw's submarine from the water, but both jet and submarine crash. In the ensuing battle with Shaw, Lensherr takes the helmet for himself, then kills Shaw by forcing the concentration-camp coin through his brain. Fearing the mutants, both fleets fire their missiles at them. In a struggle, Xavier keeps Lensherr from destroying the fleet with the missiles, but when MacTaggert fires at Lensherr, a deflected bullet hits Xavier in the spine. A remorseful Erik leaves with Mystique, Angel, and Shaw's enforcers Riptide and Azazel. A wheelchair-bound Xavier and the mutants return to the mansion, where he will open a school. MacTaggert promises never to reveal his location and they kiss, when Xavier wipes her memory of the events. He soon after founded Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and ran from his family's Westchester mansion, which had been converted into a base of operations at which he trained mutants for his personal strike force known as the X-Men. The base included subterranean medical labs, a training facility called "The Danger Room," an aircraft hanger, and Xavier's mutant detection device code named "Cerebro." After finding Jean Grey, Xavier began controlling her with mind blocks because he believed her class 5 powers were too much for her to handle. Xavier helped Wolverine try to put together his past and prevented Magneto from mutating the leaders at the World Summit. He was kidnapped by William Stryker, brainwashed, and forced to use dark Cerebro to try to kill all the mutants in the world. Then Magneto tried to get him to kill the humans before he was saved by the X-Men. When Jean Grey learned of Xavier's mind blocks from Magneto, she and the Professor telekinetically fought and she killed him. To escape death, Xavier transferred his mind to the body of his brain-dead twin brother, P. Xavier, who was under the care of Dr. Moira MacTaggert at Muir Island. | Powers = See Charles Xavier (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male who engages in moderate regular exercise, mostly in his upper body. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Wheelchair, Cerebro | Transportation = Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = * Professor X was portrayed by Patrick Stewart in the movies, a long time favorite choice among fans. * In the beginning of X-Men 3, Xavier was teaching a class about mutant ethics and used a case study of Moira's with the very same patient on whether or not it was ethical to put the mind of a dead psychic into the body of a comatose patient, who according to movie-makers was Xavier's twin brother, whose psyche was erased due to growing Professor X's powers during the prenatal state. In the comic books, Xavier had a twin sister, yet during screenplay writing the idea of a sister was changed to a brother, for obvious reasons. * An interesting note in X3 is that in the flashback scene at Jean's house Xavier was walking. Also there was no mention if Xavier was related to Magneto's new Brotherhood member Juggernaut. | Trivia = }} Category:Paralyzed Characters